1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic card. Particularly, the invention relates to an electronic card capable of enhancing the life span thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electronic cards (for example, credit cards and access cards) have been widely used and become indispensable electronic products in people's daily life. Moreover, with development of semiconductor technology, circuit complexity within a single chip is enhanced, and the single chip may implement more and more functions. In order to ensure the electronic card to provide diversified functions, the number of circuits within the electronic card is increased. Due to modulization of the circuits, the circuits in the electronic card are probably distributed to a plurality of substrates, i.e. joints of the substrates in the electronic card are relatively more. Now, if the electronic card is bended, wires between the circuits are probably damaged to shorten a life span of the electronic card. Therefore, it is an important issue to integrate the circuits in the electronic card to reduce the number of the used substrates.